Officer Down: Catching Out
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch finds a surprise when he and Emily return to her place after work. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. So this one is going to have nothing to do with the episode, there will be a couple of mentions of Jordan, since this episode is where we meet her but that's about it. I was going to give a brief summary but it would give away the story. Have fun!

Disclaimer: By the end of the story, I'll own something else. You'll have to wait to see what.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So you think Agent Todd will be able to handle JJ's job?" Emily asked Hotch as she let them into her apartment.

"She seems capable on paper." Hotch said, shrugging out of his suit jacket. "But we'll have to wait and see what she's like in the field."

"Does she do field work in counter-terrorism?" Emily asked as she pulled her boots off.

Hotch nodded. "A bit. I don't think JJ would have picked her if she didn't do at least some field work."

Emily moved to the stairs. "Good point. I'm gonna go change."

While Emily went to change, Hotch moved to the living room laying his suit jacket and tie on the back of a chair. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the couch and tipped his head back. His eyes were only shut for a few seconds before he felt something on his leg. Lifting his head and opening his eyes, Hotch found a small calico kitten staring at him.

"Hi," Hotch said to the cat. "and who might you be?"

The kitten just meowed at Hotch and settled against his leg. Hotch had to smile. The little thing was adorable. He heard Emily coming back downstairs and turned his head to look at her.

"So, you have a new friend?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked confused as she walked over then smiled as she took in the kitten. "Ah yeah. My neighbor's cat had kittens and she couldn't keep them all. Gemma here seemed to almost call out to me. I couldn't say no."

Hotch looked back down at the cat, now known as Gemma. "She seems to like my leg."

Gemma was laying against Hotch's leg, pawing at it playfully.

Emily smiled. "I think it's you she likes. You are very cuddly."

Hotch groaned. "Emily,"

Emily laughed and sat on Hotch's other side, letting Gemma stay right where she was.

"I figured cats can pretty much take care of themselves." Emily said. "So she really is the perfect pet for me. And my neighbor has offered to check in on her when we're away on cases."

Hotch finally gave into Gemma nudging his hand and started petting her. "Jack will definitely like her. He's been trying to get Haley to get a cat."

"And here I thought all little boys wanted a dog." Emily said.

Hotch chuckled. "No, he takes after me. I wanted a cat when I was a kid too. I was a but afraid of dogs. My best friend had this nasty dog. Thing bit me and I never really liked dogs after that."

"Well Jack is more then welcome to see Gemma whenever he wants." Emily said, trying not to laugh at the image of big bad Agent Hotchner being scared of dogs.

Hotch noticed the laughter in Emily's voice but didn't say anything. He thought it was kind of silly for him to still be afraid of dogs, considering what he did for a living but he couldn't help it.

"And, if it's ok with you," Emily said. "he doesn't even have to come here to see Gemma. I can bring her to your place."

Hotch again looked at the kitten purring against his hand. Yeah, he could deal with having a four legged visitor every once in a while.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack giggled as Gemma licked his face. The two were on the floor, Jack on his stomach, Gemma sitting in front of him. Hotch was in the kitchen making lunch and Emily was sitting on the couch watching Jack bond with Gemma.

"That means she likes you." Emily said as Gemma continued to lick Jack's face.

"Funny," Hotch said from the kitchen. "she dug her claws into my chest to show she likes me."

Emily laughed.

"It tickles!" Jack continued to giggle.

Leaning forward, Emily scooped Jack up and plopped him down on the couch.

"Yeah? That tickles?" She said. "What about this?"

Jack started squirming as Emily started tickling his sides. Hotch paused what he was doing to watch Emily and Jack. It always warmed him to see Emily playing with his son, knowing she cared about him just as much as he did. And of course Jack loved Emily. The little boy was not shy about saying that.

"Daddy!" Jack called. "Help!"

Hotch put down what he was holding and moved over to the couch. Reaching over the back of it, he ran his fingers down Emily's side, tickling her, causing her to release Jack. Emily squeaked and spun around to try and glare at Hotch.

"That was mean." Emily said.

Hotch smiled and he picked Jack up. "Sorry Em, can't leave a man when he's calling for help."

Gemma hopped up on the back of the couch and Jack leaned over to pick her up.

"Oh, and now my cat has ditched me." Emily said in mock horror.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch woke up to sharp claws digging into his chest. Again.

"Emily, we have got to train this cat to know I'm not a pin cushion." Hotch said as he lifted Gemma up with one hand, bringing her nose to his own. "No Gemma. We do not stick our claws into people's body parts. It's not nice."

Beside him, he could hear Emily and, to his surprise, Jack giggling into the pillow.

"She likes you Daddy." Jack giggled.

Hotch huffed as he placed Gemma back on his chest and started petting her. "Well she needs to find another way to show me."

Emily smirked as she lifted her head. "Not everyone can show you the way I do Aaron."

Hotch laughed while Jack looked confused.

"Daddy," he started.

"When you're older buddy." Hotch stopped him.

Jack, imitating his father, huffed. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There's that. My fanfic muses seem to want me to focus on my book that I'm writing but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. I didn't think it would be up for another couple of days but I got it done. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
